friendzone_homefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:1Last Moment/Rozdział 18
Nastał drugi dzień tej pogmatwanej przygody, a zarazem drugi dzień męczarni "księżniczki". Dlaczego? To bardzo proste... Marinette powoli się budziła, otwierała oczy z nadzieją, iż ujrzy swojego chłopaka, niestety tak się nie stało. Zobaczyła jakieś kobiety, które od razu jak zobaczyły obudzoną nastolatkę, postawiły ją na nogi i zaczęły biegać po pokoju. -Mirelle...przynieś księżniczce suknię, najlepiej tę błękitną, długą z diamentami.- Starsza kobieta w siwych włosach kiwnęła na kasztano-włosą. Marinette momentalnie się wyprostowała i napięła, gdy ujrzała to w co chciała, aby się ubrała. Błękitny kilku warstwowy materiał z białym pasek okalającym biust, w którym tkwiły oszlifowane kamienie szlachetne. Spajrzała się na "Mirelle", błagalnym wzrokiem i przemówiła, lekko drżącym głosem. -Eeeeee...a czy nie dałoby się czegoś mniej...mniej...uroczystego.- Siwo-włosa zmierzyła nastolatkę surowym wzrokiem, po czym wzdychając wyjęła z szafy białą sukienkę. Była krótsza od swej poprzedniczki, z tyłu trochę dłuższa niż z przodu, ale tak jak wcześniejsza miała pasek z kamieniami szlachetnymi w okół biustu. Mimo sprzeciwów nastolatki, kobiety ją ubrały i wyszykowały. Dziewczyna miała dość braku samodzielności, dlatego poprosiła jej, by przyniosły jej coś, a ona w tym samym czasie się wymknęła. Gdy była już za drzwiami odetchnęła z ulgą, po czym ruszyła w stronę jadalni. Znajdowała się niedaleko swojego celu, gdy usłyszała wołanie pokojówek, zaczęła biec i z zadyszką wbiegła do pomieszczenia, zwracając uwagę matki i przyjaciół. Zauważyła zirytowaną i wyprowadzoną z równowagi blondynkę. Powodem jej stanu była szatyn siedzący obok niej, który usługiwał na jej każde skinienie, niczym rycerz swej pani. Ciemno-włosa usiadła obok niej i posłała jej współczujący uśmiech, ta jednak większą uwagę zwróciła na jej ubiór. -No, no Mari. Niezła kiecka. -Nie czepiaj się. Powinnaś się cieszyć, że jestem w tym, a nie w sukni balowej, w którą te baby chciały mnie wcisnąć.- Na samo wspomnienie po jej plecach przeszedł dreszcz, po czym pokazała zdjęcie sukni, Victorii. Ta spojrzała się na nią, a w jej oczach pojawił się błysk zachwycenia. -Może to nie jest TWÓJ styl, ale...dasz mi ją później przymierzyć?- Spytała z nadzieją w oczach. Księżniczka widząc to, zgodziła się natychmiastowo. Po posiłku podeszła do swojej rodzicielki. -Ma...Mamo, mogłybyśmy porozmawiać? -Oczywiście kochanie.- Oddaliły się trochę od przyjaciół nastolatki. -Chodzi o to...ty zrzekłaś się korony, prawda? -Nooo, tak. -Czy ja mogę też tak zrobić?- Z twarzy kobiety natychmiast zniknął uśmiech. Dziewczyna widząc to zaczęła tracić nadzieję. -Przykro mi Marinette, ale nie. Musiałabyś być pełnoletnia i musisz mieć powód, by to zrobić.- Ciemno-włosej napłynęły łzy do oczu, jednak gdzieś tam pozostała cząstka nadziei. -A czy istnieje inny sposób? Proszę, mamo?! Ja naprawdę nie chcę tak żyć! -Jedynym dostępnym i znanym sposobem jest oddanie komuś władzy, jednak muszą być spełnione trzy warunki. Pierwszy, osoba musi być z tobą spokrewniona. Drugi, nie może być pozbawiona możliwości objęcia tronu przez swojego przodka...to znaczy, że jeśli ktoś z gałęzi rodziny tej osoby, zrzekł się tego zaszczytu, wtedy ona już nie może go przyjąć. I trzeci, to naturalnie zgoda tej osoby.- Dziewczyna wysłuchała słów matki po czym bez słowa opuściła pomieszczenie. Udała się do swojej komnaty. Otworzyła szafę, a następnie wygrzebała ze swojej torby, którą tu przywiozła, ubrania. Były to czarne legginsy, biała bluzka na ramiączka, na to, czarna kurtka do połowy brzucha i sportowe białe buty. Włosy związała w kucyka i sięgnęła po swój telefon. Napisała SMS'a do Adriena, Alyi, Victorii i Nino: Zaczynamy akcję "Miraculum" ��. Za 10 minut przed pałacem. Po czym schowała telefon do plecaka i poczęła się pakować na wyprawę. Gdy to zrobiła wyszła na podjazd, gdzie czekali na nią przyjaciele. Podeszła do swojego chłopaka. -Hej kocurku. Nie miałam okazji się z tobą dziś przywitać.- Odparła z uśmiechem. -No witaj My Lady.- Chłopak ją pocałował, a po chwili kierowali się w stronę lasu, kiedy się schowali wśród krzaków, ciemno-włosa zaczęła tłumaczyć plan. -Zacznijmy od tego: Lazz, wyczuwasz Miraculum? -Yyyy...tak! Na wschód ok. 2 km. -Dobra, to kierujemy się tam. Najlepiej by było gdyby ktoś z nas się przemienił i miał oko na teren w okół nas. Jeśli zostaniemy zaatakowani, a ktoś nas będzie śledzić, nie będziemy mieli możliwości przemiany. Dlatego lepiej mieć przyszykowaną tarczę. Alya i Adrien narobią za dużo szkód swoimi mocami, ja natomiast będę się zbyt wyróżniać, więc pozostaje... -Dobra, zmienię się, ale za chwilę. Mów co dalej.- Odparła zielonooka. -Oki. W takim razie pozostaje nam kierować się za wskazówkami Lazza, jak zobaczymy w jakim miejscu jest Miraculum, wtedy coś wymyślimy. -Wassp, zapylaj!- Po chwili przed nimi stała Pszczoła.- Będę skakać po drzewach, by mieć lepszy widok na okolicę.- Mówiąc to, zniknęła w koronach drzew, a reszta ruszyła w wcześniej obranym kierunku. Rozmawiali o różnych rzeczach, jednocześnie starając się nie poruszać tematu Mari... -Nie mogę się doczekać, aż będę mógł się zmieniać, tak jak wy...właściwie to jakie to uczucie?- To pytanie ich zaskoczyło. -Wiesz Nino...to coś takiego, jakby przyklajała się do ciebię miła ciepła masa...czyli strój...chyba.- Odparła zakłopotana okularnica. -Czujesz jak zmienia ci się nie tylko wygląd, ale i charakter. Ja gdy zmieniam się w Kota, wreszcie czuję, że żyję... -Nie ważne co to za uczucie. Sam się przekonasz i uwierz, nie zawiedziesz się.- Odparła fiołkowooka. -Już dochodzimy.- Zakomunikował Lazz. Wtem z gałęzi zeskoczyła Pszczoła. -Hej. Wiecie, że idziecie wprost na małe stadko pand? Widziałam z góry jak pałaszowały bambusy i zgadnijcie co jescze widziałam...MIRACULUM PAWIA!!! -Serio?! Widziałaś moją bransoletę?! -Wiesz, ja nie byłabym do końca pewna czy twoją, bo ma ją wielgaśna panda i się nią bawi. Hhahahah. Nawet nie wiesz jak słodko wyglądała.- Bez chwili zastanowienia pobiegli przed siebię i znaleźli się w mini gaju bambusowym, gdzie nie gdzie, wspinały się małe pluszowe kuleczki. Po chwili ich oczom ukazał się wielki samiec, który siedział i gryzł pędy rośliny. Obok niego leżała niebiesko złota bransoleta. Nino powoli podszedł do niego, jednak ten gdy go ujrzał zaczął go gonić. Pszczoła chciała zareagować, jednak powstrzymało ją małe niebieskie stworzonko. -On musi sam to zrobić.- Nastolatek uciekał przed olbrzymem, w końcu jednak ten go dogonił i przewrócił. Nastolatek przeturlał się kilka metrów, po czym przygniótł go wielki puchaty samiec. Chłopak odwrócił głowę w prawo i ujrzał swoją dziewczynę, którą przytrzymywali przyjaciele, ponieważ chciała się rzucić, by pomóc ukochanemu. Nagle ujrzał bransoletę, wyciągnął rękę, jednak w dalszym ciągu nie sięgał. W końcu napiął wszystkie mięśnie i złapał biżuterię, założył ją i... -Lazz, rozłóż pióra!- Kwami zostało wciągniętę, a w okół rozległ się błękitny błysk, który wystraszył niebezpiecznego samca. Ten uciekł w popłochu, a oczom nastolatków ukazał się odmieniony przyjaciel. Nino miał na sobię kostium w odcieniach niebieskiego, zieleni i turkusu. Do łokci miał zielone rękawiczki, które były wykańczane pawimi piórami. Buty miał niebieskie do połowy łydek, natomiast jego maska nadawała mu ptasiego wyglądu: Cała błękitna, przechodząca w żółty dziub ochraniający nos. Jego oczy również się zmieniły...białka niebieskie, zaś tęczówki czerwone. Na głowie miał kaptur w kolorze kostiumu. Na biodrach miał zawiązany pas, taki jak u Czarnego Kota, tylko zielony z pawim piórem na końcu. W głowie nastolatka pojawił się głos jego Kwami. -Nino...odwiąż pas i odczep pióro.- Chłopak zrobił tak jak rozkazało stworzenie. Pióro w jego rękach zmieniło się w mały dysk, natomiast pasek, w bat.- Twoja moc to, "Pawi atrybut"....tak w ogóle to masz ryż? Jeśli nie, to lepiej jej jak narazie nie używaj...nie będziesz miał czym mnie nakarmić. -Hej! To na serio extra uczucie! Tak w ogóle...macie może przy sobie ryż?!- Zapytał się przyjaciół. Oni pokręcili głowami, na znak, iż nie posiadają czegoś takiego przy sobie. Natomiast blondynka odmieniła się i zaczęła przeszukiwać plecak. -A mogą być kulki ryżowe?!- W głowie Nino pojawiła się pozytywna odpowiedź, dlatego skinął głową i pokazał kciuk w górę. -To co Lazz? Pawi atrybut!- Gdy to powiedział dysk zwiększył się tworząc wytrzymałą, ale i lekką, oraz idealnie wywarzoną tarczę. Takie same cechy zyskał zmieniony w miecz, bat. Po kilku minutach z bransolety zaczęły znikać pawie oczka, dlatego odmienił się i dał jeść Lazz'owi. Później zaczęli kierować się w stronę pałacu. Rozeszli się do swoich komnat w idealnym humorze. Niestety, Marinette nie miała go za długo, gdyż w jej pokoju czekały służki, które miały jej pomóc w kąpieli. Zirytowanej nastolatce zaczęła niebezpiecznie drgać brew. -Wynocha!- Nim się obejrzała, kobiety wylądowały za progiem drzwi. Zauważyła to czarno-włosa i cicho się zaśmiała, po czym wkroczyła do pokoju kuzynki.-Powiedziałam wyno...Sarah?- Spytała zdziwiona dziewczyna. -Tak, to ja siostrzyczko.- Odparła z uśmiechem dziewczyna z kapturem. -Przepraszam cię...jestem ostatnio przewrażliwiona.- Mari wyszła na balkon, a kuzynka za nią. Między nimi zapanowała błoga cisza, dająca ukojenie nerwom fiołkowookiej. -Rozmawiałaś z mamą? -Tak...- Odparła bez większego entuzjazmu. -I co?- W dalszym ciągu dopytywała się dziewczyna. -I nic. Nie mogę zrzec się władzy bez powodu i osiemnastu lat.- Obie westchnęły męczeńsko. Czarno-włosa naprawdę współczuła swojej kuzynce. -Nie rozumiem dlaczego nie chcesz tego polubić, przecież to wielkie szczęście. -Może i tak, ale ja się do tego nie nadaję, nie chcę takiego życia. -Nie obraź się, ale ja na twoim miejscu byłabym najszczęśliwsza na ziemi. Otoczona troską, której nie zaznałam od śmierci rodziców. Bogactwo, luksus...ech, byłoby cudownie.- Marinette spojrzała się na dziewczynę, którq wpatrywała się rozmarzonym wzrokiem w gwiazdy na nieboskłonie. I ona zaczęła tam patrzeć, szukając odpowiedzi i rozwiązania. Pewna gwiazda zabłysła, a w oczach księżniczki pojawił się blask. Na jej ustach ponownie zagościł lekki uśmiech.- Poza tym Mari...twoja mama nie znalazła innego rozwiązania? -Znalazła, ale wątpie, by się udało. -To chociaż powiedz dlaczego miałoby się nie udać. -Właściwie, kwestią tego jest twoja zgoda. -Moja?!- Zapytała czarno-włosa nie rozumiejąc słów dziewczyny. -Twoi przodkowie nie zrzekali się władzy, bo jej nie dostali...zapytam więc wprost: Czy chciałabyś zając moje miejsce? Czy chciałabyś być księżniczką Sarah? -M...mari. Ja...ja...TAK!!!! Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo, ale czy mogę? -Moja mama powiedziała, że muszą być spełnione trzy warunki. Pierwszy, muszę być spokrewniona z tą osobą. Drugi, przodkowie tej osoby nie mogli zrzec się władzy. I trzeci, ta osoba musi się zgodzić. Jak powiedziałaś mi o tym, że chcesz być na moim miejscu, od razu wiedziałam komu oddać ten zaszczyt. -T...ty chcesz, żebym była księżniczką?! -Oczywiście. To moja ostatnia nadzieja i twoje marzenie. -J...ja nie wiem co powiedzieć...dziękuję. -Nie dziękuj mi, to ja powinnam dziękować tobię. Jak myślisz? Moja matka śpi? -Pewnikiem nie, cały czas się zamartwia o waszą przyszłość. -W takim razie choćmy uwolnić ją od trosk i przywrócić wszystkiemu prawidłowy bieg.- Marinette i Sarah pobiegły, znalazły mamę dziewczyny w sali tronowej.- Mamo!- Kobieta słysząc głos córki odwróciła się. -Tak kochanie?- Spytała zmęczonym głosem. -Znalazłyśmy rozwiązanie... -Ja zajmę miejsce Marinette!- Odparła z entuzjazmem zakapturzona dziewczyna. Spotkał ich zdziwiony, szczęśliwy, ale i zaniepokojony wzrok kobiety. -S...Sarah? Jesteś pewna? -Tak, ciociu. To moje marzenie. Wreszcie poczuje się ważna i kochana...wreszcie będę otoczona troską. -Zawsze byłaś...- Odparła Mari. -Nie. Poza tym...Marinette ma życie w Paryżu, ja chcę wrócić do korzeni i mieć zapewnioną wspaniałą przyszłość.- Wtem do pomieszczenia wszedł spotkany kilka dni wcześniej mężczyzna. Tym razem matka nastolatki ucieszyła się na jego widok. -W takim razie, witam cię księżniczko Sarah.- Odparł.- Zapraszam. Uzgodnimy wszystko i sprowadzimy tu twoją ciocię, tę, która się tobą opiekowała.- W tym czasie Mari przytuliła się do rodzicielki. -W takim razie, my wracamy do Paryża? -Tak Marinette.- Nastolatka nie zauważyła jak jej matka wpatruje się w nią....a raczej w jej Miraculum. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach